LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Sleepy Hollow Expanded Universe
Note: This article contains loads of out-of-universe contents and is the description of the writer's own development pattern in the story. LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Sleepy Hollow Expanded Universe is a nickname given to the main setting and world in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown and its spinoffs, prequels and sequels. It is named due to being a expansion of the original Sleepy Hollow TV series, which was cancelled after four seasons of broadcast, leaving many loose ends and story ambiguous. The storyline's nature is a Fix Fic served to expand the universe of Sleepy Hollow, and it's named as Sleepy Hollow Expanded Universe out-of-universe. This is also a part of CIS Productions' Multi-Universes and is canonical to the CIS-verse stories, sharing the same timeline with LOTM: Sword of Kings and its associated stories. It also took place on the Prime Earth almost two decades before Sword of Kings Saga AA took place. Prior to the story of The Corbin Files and Firenza Junior fully entered into the stage, the story followed an old script which told the Witnesses fighting against Tribulations as well as Moloch's malevolent forces, with a little influence from Sword of Kings. However, the script was later revised (yet not completely scrapped) to fill the story with more interesting characters and expansions, in order to tie up the loose storyline in the original series. For now, the revise of the old script was still ongoing. ''2016 - 2017: Old Script'' ''Part 1 - Main Heroes'' ''Ichabod Crane'' ''Abbie Mills'' ''Katrina Crane'' ''Part 2 - Main Villains'' ''Part 3 - The Order of Flourish (special case) , one of the Saga's main villain|340px]]Out of all of the sagas in the first story arc, the saga of ''Harvest Saga has the greatest change. Originally, this is the first saga that is fully original with little reference to the original series or other adaptions of Washington Irving's novels. Originally, Harvest Saga is a story about a fight between Sleepy Hollow against a rising Light Elemental Cult, named the Order of Flourish, with its members had their own theme of fruits and alliterative naming to make them special. All of them are contrasting sequel antagonists to the villains before them, being Knight Templars who believe themselves to be good. In spite of this, Ichabod fought against them one by one like a protagonist in a traditional video game. All of their design was originally designed by Officer Candy Apple himself, with finished concept art, until he scrapped them since it took very long. Among those characters, only Selina Strawberry had her characteristics predominately unchanged, expect in the old concept, she was once a poet who had her works tragically plagiarized and was deformed by her rivals. In spite of this, the old concept still had Selina as the Order's second in command and would make her redeemed, but her personality in the old concept was a flat-out extremist. The new concept added her more tragic tones as a woman with a broken heart and lost the people she loved. and Phyllis Peach's old concept|340px]]The Final Boss in the old concept was Lord Helio, who would be defeated by Team Witnessed and got killed at the very end, not by Ichabod, but the next Saga's main villain, Michael Langdon. Originally, the story didn't make the Order of Flourish a secret society which ran everything inside Sleepy Hollow, and people like Phyllis Peach and Gregory Grape are only arc villains that had no influence to other stories. In the old concept, Phyllis Peach and Orlando Orange were just arc villains serving Moloch with flat personalities, acting like the Red Ribbon Army generals and other typical Dragon Ball villains. They were supposed to get killed after their own arc was over, with just a little significance to the whole plot, unlike their new concept counterpart where their significance was way stronger. However, as the story progressed and the author got influenced by several fictional stories like Tales of Berseria and Kamen Rider Wizard, especially Future Trunks Saga where Goku Black & Zamasu were introduced, he had a change of heart and changed most the Order of Flourish's members into much more complicated characters, with Phyllis Peach as the new main villain. The Seven Deadly Sins are used to describe their personality. They also had more influence in the other arcs and some, like Selina, even acted as frenemy to Ichabod until they finally became friends. ''Part 4 - First Half'' ''Part 5 - Second Half'' ''2017 - Ongoing: Revised Script'' ''Character Expansions - Sleepy Hollow Characters'' ''Betsy Ross Nick Hawley ''Character Developments - OCs ''Promoted into a Tribulation - Phyllis Peach - a vital plot point.]]In ''Harvest Saga, many of the members of the Order of Flourish received their character developments and became more complicated character. Among them, Phyllis Peach received most of the changes while still maintaining her villainous status. In the old concept, Phyllis is a purely flat-out villain who represented gluttony by eating and eating, and she acted like a typical psychopath that never lived through one arc. Her new concept changed her into a much more callous and cold sociopath who is not only high-functioning but also manipulative. Later, the story changed its villain's setting and Phyllis the overall primary antagonist of Harvest Saga, replacing Helio and Selina's role as the primary threat. Her new setting was inspired by Professor Moriarty, the main antagonist in Sherlock Holmes stories and the story's most formidable crime lord, and she had replaced the role of Michael Langdon in Harvest Saga to be the main catalyst to the Order's embrace to corruption. Amongst an organization full of well-intentioned Anti-Villains (like Selina Strawberry), not-so-well-intentioned Knight Templars (like Pedro Pineapple) and shameless people who never admitted their own crimes as crimes (like Blaze Banana) - all fitting the different types of delusional villains, Phyllis is the only Card-Carrying Villain of the Order of Flourish who fully aware of her crimes and admitted that they amused herself. In spite of this, instead of acting as amusement, Phyllis acted as such for a reason. Inside her heart, she no longer believe in good and evil, only believing there was only order and chaos. She considered the Order of Flourish being hypocritical as soon as she found out the existence of the Stone of Wisdom and the darkest secrets of Lord Helio, making her to be cynical and no longer believed there was heroes. Therefore, she attempted to raise chaos and tear the hypocritical Order of Flourish apart, but she had no intentions on saving the town from its corruption. When she was asked for her reason by Calvin Cranberry, her reason of doing all of this, Phyllis sadly lamented that the town was ruined by the Order's hypocrisy, and she's actually making the hypocrisy end via manipulating the Order before bringing its downfall, just like she said, "Outright declaring villainy is better than pretending to be hero and denying the misery you caused. At least, admitting yourself as a villain makes you '''honest'." Blaming the Order of Flourish for making herself deceived and lost her faith in justice and order, Phyllis attempted to bring down the Order of Flourish and released its corruption to destroy the town of Sleepy Hollow. As she no longer believed that the Order and Justice exists, Phyllis believed that it was more easy for her to make the world into a living Hell in order to end such hypocrisy. By the end of ''Harvest Saga, after killing Lord Helio and instigated a mass murder to gain mana for the Stone of Wisdom, Phyllis also said that she wanted to become a human once again. After she was done with all those destruction, the Stone of Wisdom will have enough power to grant her own wish and erased the demonic energy inside her, making her back to her own self. However, considering Phyllis was inhumane long ago, this only made her even more deranged and dangerous than those she played within her overall plans. ''Back for Saving the Life - Maria Arzonia ''Back for Development - Christine Van Bilj Sleepy Hollow is a special town, where not everybody stays dead. Ichabod Crane is not the first person who revived in the town of Sleepy Hollow, and he won't be the last. Those characters who will have more roles to go as well as a new personality to develop will return back to the life, with Christine Van Bilj as an example. After showing her darker persona in Blood Moon Sub Arc, Christine would return with a trace of her original persona, a more sociopathic and mature personality combined with the tendency of her less matured dark persona, Evil Christine. The new script also gave Christine an origin story for the start of her madness, showing that she at least have a decency but was driven into insanity by her father's devilish plans. Christine's next involvement of personality, Kristen Kiwifruit, once was presented in the old concept as a false Christine, once named Christine Crane, who lost her aspect of her former self and became brainwashed by Team Witness. In the old concept, Kristen was threatened by her evil self and accepted her false memory, becoming Team Witness' allies. This was similar to Darth Raven in Star Wars Legends. Nonetheless, in the new concept, Kristen was changed into an avatar of the real Christine herself prior going insane and at least was a caring sister to her brother. As a result of this, after regaining her memory, Kristen still retains her arrogance and open rivalry with Ichabod, but has much more respect on him and admitted he was her worthy opponent and good friend. She also became one with the Order of Flourish after Harvest Saga's story had developed. The process was similar to the infamous Marvel supervillain Carnage in AXIS storyline, where he was brainwashed to become a hero and tried hard to become one, even giving a heroic sacrifice. However, Kristen / Christine redeemed herself and became a hero after accepting her new self, unlike Carnage who reverted back to a psychopath after he was revived. Kristen / Christine redeemed herself not solely due to brainwashing, but because of her genuine change of heart, happened after realizing how horrible she once was and gave her a Heel Realization. This change in concept was used because the writer wanted to make her change of heart more natural. After all, the concept of a villain who redeemed via accepting their brainwashed self all of a sudden was mostly controversial and hard to write. Therefore, to make her redemption seemed more natural, Christine's past was added and her infamous fratricide was pinned on her evil persona, who took over the old concept Christine's role as a irredeemable sadist with serious God complex. ''Morally Grayish Character - Carl Robinson In the old concept as well as his formal introduction in ''The Corbin Files, Carl Robinson was once inspired by Kamijou Touma, the protagonist of A Certain Magical Index story, but inside The Corbin Files, much of his backstory was not revealed aside from him being Duke Firenza's son and almost got killed by the Hidden One. Carl's adoptive parents, when they were mentioned in the old concept, were killed in some sort of accident, which was considered too similar to the deaths of Iruka Couteau and Haruko Couteau, the adoptive parents of Katarina Couteau and the birth parents of Eugen Katsuragi. Therefore, a retcon was set out of improvise, given to many people considering Carl as unsympathetic after he killed Mary Spencer. At the middle of Firenza Junior, several flashbacks of Carl (which were all improvised during the process of making the episode) had Carl being lured into a trap by none other than Mary Spencer herself, while his comrades deserted him and lied about him. It was used to explain Carl's own motive as well as his reason for becoming such a jerk. Years ago, Carl's foster parents and friends were killed under the manipulation of Nio Hashiri, who made Arzonia Brothers and Langdon Orphans to burn down the town Carl resided for petty retaliations. During the process, Carl accidentally encountered the aforementioned Maria Arzonia, who was forced to kill Carl's foster parents under her brothers' coerce. This deeply traumatized Carl, who believed that Maria was responsible for taking his family away from him, explaining his resentment towards her and distrust to many. Carl's later trauma drove himself into a Black and White Insanity which never healed, even after he was redeemed from Michael and Moloch's control. Under Langdon Orphans' influence, Carl believed that weak-willed people can't even choose his way to die, an idea shared by Michael Langdon. Even after cutting off his ties with Langdon Orphans, this still rout deep into Carl's mind which never really faded. Carl's personality as well as experience was partly inspired by Trafalgar Law from One Piece and Stannis Baratheon from the original A Sone of Ice and Fire novels, giving him a more grayish shade on his personality, as the author himself believed it would make Carl unique from Pure of Heart heroes like Maria, Ichabod and Matt. He also showed Jenny Mills' aggressive side and could be considered as her future counterpart. Overall, Carl was intended to be more vicious than other anti-heroic protagonists from LOTM: Sword of Kings like Azul Jissele and Katarina Couteau, given to his Black and White Insanity, so that he would be distinguished more from traditional hero, especially in the new concept where he even reached the scale of an Anti-Villain. This inspiration was given by the story of A Song of Ice and Fire and its well-known TV series adaptation, Game of Thrones, where many (but not all) of characters are in gray zones and had both villainous side and heroic side to make their personality a lot more interesting. ''Archived Plots & Contents'' ''Dawn's Early Light - Its Former Usage'' The Dawn's Early Light was designed and controlled by Selina Strawberry, who is the Order of Flourish's second in command. She produced it and kept it under a secret place. In Selina's design, this shall wipe out some certain humans with no compassion in their heart, leaving those with love, kindness and compassion alive while wiping the potential dark side inside them. According to Selina, she designed the project in order to wipe out despair and darkest nature inside humanity, making the humanity more warm-hearted and benevolent. After its activate, the world would be a light-hearted place with neither helplessness nor despair... Or so Selina thinks. Unbeknownst to Selina, the psychotic Phyllis Peach had secretly rigged the project under Lord Helio's command, taking its control as well as turning it into a destructive item to release a great amount of carbon dioxide while devouring human's spirit and allow the world fall into an utter destruction until nothing but heat, greenhouse gasses and lava remained. This will utterly destroyed the world, causing a global warming which gone wild and making Earth exactly like its neighboring planet; Venus. In Phyllis Peach Arc, a future scene shown by Albert Apple to Ichabod Crane had shown that after the release of the Dawn's Early Light (after rigged by Phyllis Peach), the Earth will become a living hell full of high pressure as well as high temperature. Nothing will survived that kind of situation, not even Moloch or the Four Horsemen. Even Lord Helio himself shall die in this chaos. The world will become a barren and scorching wasteland like Venus. The Dawn's Early Light's presence is the majority of the Two Witnesses' Fourth Tribulation. Only the death of its very creator, Selina Strawberry, could make it disappeared completely since it was bonded with her soul. ''Purgatory'' ''Lost Family Arc - Melancholia WAS its Antagonist? 'IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS SECTION IS ABOUT AN ARCHIVED PLOT THAT STALLED DEVELOPING. A NEW PLOT IS ALREADY PREPARED TO TAKE ITS PLACE.' 'Current State: Bubbly Begonia serves as Lost Family Sub Arc's main antagonist (of some sort).' In 'Lost Family Sub Arc, the Fusion Melancholia became the hidden but true main antagonist, being the one who is responsible for luring Ichabod into the haunted Fredericks Manor. She was also one (alongside Henry Parrish / Jeremy Crane) who made the golem to be released from Purgatory, which caused troubles everywhere. Almost immediately after the demise of the Future Melancholia, the original 2013 Melancholia who possessed her future counterpart was awakened from her hyper sleep, and she became mentally insane due to her "demise". She claimed that she felt nothing but hatred, pain and sorrow during her first "death". Therefore, knowing that her mind had in fact returned to the past, Melancholia vowed to hunt down the toddler Carl for vengence. However, once she realized that Carl was also in the past, Melancholia informed Moloch about this and then, she started an attack on Carl as well as Ichabod Crane. Due to her defeat as well as the effects of Carl's blood still existed in her mental system, Melancholia began to become mentally unstable and paranoid. She began to have illusions that Carl seperated her from her beloved Michael Langdon, and she angrily vowed vengence, not just upon Carl, but also Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Sister Mary Eunice and anyone who was enemies of Michael himself. In Fredericks Manor, Melancholia committed a murder after kidnapping a teenager highly resembled Michael, by slashing his throat and wrote the name of Carl and Ichabod on two voodoo dolls. She cursed Ichabod and vowed to cut off Ihis head using the deathly Sword of Sorrow, which had finally came into use. Then, Melancholia told the Tree Monster (who had not attack her since she was Moloch's minion) to kill anyone who invade the house. Later, when Lena Gilbert, a decendant of Lachlan Fredericks, had arrived at Fredericks Manor (along with her own bodyguard Sam) to return to her ancestor's estate, Melancholia sliced Sam's throat and killed him almost instantly. Then, after Ms. Gilbert arrived in the house, Melancholia ordered the Tree Monster to tie Lena Gilbert with its vines, trapping her in the door and trying to kill her slowly and painfully. Then, Melancholia left without being injured. After the missing case was out, Ichabod and Abbie arrived at Fredericks Manor to save Ms. Gilbert, but they were all trapped inside Fredericks Manor. Abbie tried to find a way out before she managed to contact with the spirit of Grace Dixon, who had lead her to the very room where Katrina gave birth to her son. In the room Abbie then saw everything happened in the past, realizing that the reason that how this house of sanctuary had turned into a pit of hell. Soon afterwards, she had found the secret passage and informed Ichabod everything about it. In a fit of rage, Ichabod killed the Tree Monster by destroying its roots underground. After that, Ichabod left with Abbie and Gilbert, not knowing that Melancholia was watching the scene on the roof. A sadistic smile appeared on Melancholia's face, suggesting that it was far from over. In fact, it was only the beginning of her and her Master's plan. Later, Sister Mary Eunice informed Ichabod about Melancholia's presence, warning him about this wicked fairy's plan of insanity. ''Omitted Stories'' ''Sin Demons Saga'' * ''Former Number:' Seven *''Villains: Seven Deadly Sins'' *''Current Status: Merged with Harvest Saga'' Originally, the story has a full saga describing the Witnesses' encounter with the Sin Demons, that are demons serving Moloch and represents the Seven Deadly Sins, while disguising themselves as humans and manipulating humans with their desires. This idea was inspired by The Evillous Chronicles and the season premiere of Supernatural's third season, which was having demons representing Seven Deadly Sins as its Monsters of the Week. The former Sin Demons Saga was initially shown as the seventh saga before the script was revised, with a story was about to form. Nevertheless, the author himself decided to omit the story as this theme of Seven Deadly Sins became a cliche. Even so, the idea was later recycled by merging it with Harvest Saga, with some of the major members of the Order of Flourish representing a different Deadly Sin (adding several old sins, like vanity, emptiness and apathy), while others represents each of a Seven Heavenly Virtue. This was believed to be more realistic to allow humans, not to mention humans from a holy themed cult, to represent sins as they were unable to control their inner desires in spite of preferring reasons beyond emotions (with Marshall Mango as its only exception), forming an ironic atmosphere on them. * Pride - Lord Helio *Wrath - Selina Strawberry *Gluttony - Phyllis Peach *Vanity - Gladius Grapefruit *Lust - Pedro Pineapple *Emptiness - Helene Hawthorn *Envy - Blaze Banana *Sloth - Gregory Grape *Greed - Orlando Orange *Apathy - Sleepy Hollow Citizens Among them, Selina Strawberry (wrath and diligence) and Helene Hawthorn (emptiness and kindness) are only two major Order member that represents both a deadly sin and a heavenly virtue at the same time, making them more realistic and complicated than all others. ''Mount Hotenow’s Wrath'' Merged with Elemental Evil Saga The infamous Mount Hotenow is the largest volcano resided beside Sword Coast, near Neverwinter City. The volcano warmed the water of Neverwinter River, making it unable to freeze even in harsh winter, and granted the city its name. A hundred years ago, however, due to the awakening of Meagera, the original city of Neverwinter was destroyed by a horrendous eruption coming from Mount Hotenow. Even if a new city was built from its ashes and returned back to its prosperity, the threats still remained since Valindra Shadowmantle’s assault to the city. What is worse, Mount Hotenow becomes unstable once again after a century’s slumber, and the Neverwinter Guards have find out about the fire cultists' plan to pact with an infamous fire giant, Gommoth the Twisted, to achieve their goals to set the sword coast ablaze. The guards start their fight against fire cultists and the fire creatures sided with them to stop Vanifer's plot. However, the situation soon gets even worse when another greater entity, more powerful and more hostile, has emerged from the top of volcano and serve Vanifer's order – It is a large red dragon known as Karrundax the Red. ''See Also'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings - Old and New Legends Concept'' *Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Timeline Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Story Arcs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes